A Golden Bouquet
by BriiDream
Summary: This is the first time Astoria Greengrass meets Draco Malfoy face-to-face after the war. She developes an interest that Malfoy vaguely returns. Rated T for ending. Review pretty please. TN/DG DM/AG


**None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. They obviously belong to the genius J.K. Rowling. This is the scene in my head of how Astoria met Draco.**

**A Golden Bouquet**

**By BriiDream**

Astoria stood beside her sister in the crowded room as everyone fussed over Daphne, the bride. She didn't pay any attention to the crowd at all. It had been the same for the past month. Astoria stared at her sister who practically radiated joy as bright as sunrays. It was good her sister had themed her wedding around periwinkle.

"Isn't this absolutely incredible," Daphne whispered excitedly to Astoria. "This is absolutely perfect! I can't wait for your wedding!"

"It'll always be second-best compared to this," Astoria smiled. Daphne laughed like chiming bells. Astoria held out the bouquet that had been magically charmed to sparkle like fairy dust. It gave all the flowers a golden glow. "Ready to be escorted down the aisle?"

Everyone bustled off to get into position as the music started in the main hall. Pansy, Daphne's friend pushed all the other bridesmaids into line. Astoria smiled wryly as she remembered the fit Pansy had thrown when she was told that Astoria would be the maid of honor instead of her. She had shut up real quick, though, when Daphne threw her first Bridezilla fit.

"Girls," their father hurried over with a frantic expression that spelled chaos. For a second, Astoria wondered if the groom had ditched. "Ladies! The best man is no-show-"

"PAPA!" Daphne whirled around. The house-elfs holding her trail seemed to fly in their attempt to keep her frail train from ripping. Daphne's blissful smile had turn into a terrifying grimace. "My wedding shall be perfect!"

"O-Of course it is, my d-dear," their father stammered, cowering away from her daughter's looming temper tantrum. He held out his arm and she took it. "Of course."

Astoria exchanged a concerned look with the other bridemaids. The music changed tunes and Pansy jerked her head. Astoria patted her sister's shoulder carefully before hurrying to the front of the procession. She led the bridesmaids into the hall. The escorts waited patiently. As they stopped outside the patio, the escorts came forward and linked arms with the bridesmaids. There wasn't an extra escort and Astoria could've sworn she heard Pansy snickered behind her. Astoria would have to step aside and let Pansy take the maid of honor position. Astoria set her chin and raised her head haughtily. She was _not_ stepping down. She would lead the procession herself before she let Pansy Parkinson have any satisfaction.

As the sliding doors slid open, someone stepped to her side and pulled her hand onto his arm. Out of her peripheral view, she could tell that whoever it was was wearing the best man's dress robes. She didn't have time to look up at the wedding's savior. They lead the procession down the red carpet that led to the altar. Everyone started muttering when they saw the best man. They shut up once the bride began her march. Astoria waited at the altar with the other bridesmaids. Daphne glowed with beauty. Her wedding dress floated around her and the train didn't even seem to touch the ground (thanks to house-elf magic); her long, blond hair cascaded down, covering the pale skin of her bare back. Theodore stepped forward to accept his bride. His periwinkle dress robes was the perfect clash for Daphne's snow white gown. Everyone turned to face the Minister of Magic. As she turned, Astoria caught sight of the best man beside Theodore. Draco Malfoy.

Astoria mused to herself paying no attention to the exchanging of vows. She followed the couple down the aisle, Malfoy linking arms with her. She could hear Pansy grinding her teeth behind them. They glided into the reception area. Draco pulled Astoria onto the dance floor once the second song began.

"I don't remember you asking for a dance," Astoria said softly as they twirled around the floor. He still had the haunted look in his eyes from the war. She hadn't seen it in years. "You came alone?"

"My mother is waiting for her turn," Malfoy replied, glancing down at her. "This is only a favor to Nott. I wouldn't have done it. Especially with Parkinson here."

"I'm glad you did," Astoria grinned boldly. "Prissy Parkinson needs to learn her place."

They stopped at the edge of the dance floor. Malfoy stared down at her. She returned his look. He pulled away from her and kissed her hand. She couldn't stop the color creeping up her cheeks. She hastily composed herself before he looked lazily back up.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Greengrass," he drawled, the ghost of the teenaged Slytherin crossing his face for a millisecond. He then straightened up and left.

Astoria only had a chance to watch him danced with his mother, the supercilious Madam Malfoy, before she pulled into several dances, including with her father and new brother-in-law. She caught glimpses of Pansy glowering at her, but couldn't find in herself to care. She stood with the bridesmaids while everyone watched Daphne turn her back to them and throw her bouquet. All the bridesmaids grappled for the bouquet; Astoria caught it with Seeker reflexes. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Astoria hugged Daphne before the newlyweds got into a threstral-pulled carriage and disappeared into the sunset. Astoria clutched the bouquet as a wave of loneliness ran its course through her. It passed easily enough. She had her own life to live.

"Quick reflexes, Miss Greengrass." Astoria smiled briefly at the already familiar drawl. She turned around and looked at the older male. His eyes were still haunted, and his face was formal. "Shall I be awaiting an invitation anytime soon for another wedding?"

"Maybe, Mr. Malfoy," Astoria replied, just as formal. She stood on her toes in order to dangle the bouquet over his head. "But do not expect anything within the year. No one has yet caught my attention."

"With your Seeker talents, I'm sure you will find the one quite soon," he murmured, pulling her arm down by the wrist. He leant forward to smell the golden bouquet.

"I should find someone able to keep up with my 'Seeker' abilities," she breathed. Her breath rustled the few untidy strands of his blond hair.

Malfoy gazed up lazily again. He released her wrist. His eyes danced for the briefest of moments, then iced back over. He smirked, "Yes, Miss Greengrass, you should pursue a Seeker worthy of you."

"Then, Mr. Malfoy, expect an invitation very soon," Astoria mimicked his drawl.

"I'm certain my invitation will reach you sooner," he replied with a smirk.

Astoria felt heat rise up her cheeks again. She didn't mind this time. It would be awhile before she minded anything. She dropped the golden bouquet as he closed the distance between their lips. She found a better Snitch.


End file.
